opwarfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Swimswimfruit/Mane and Fangs
As Muramasa walks away from Gill's body, he falls on his knee. Muramasa: This is bad. I'm on the middle of a war and I can't hold a sword nor stand straight... Should I just... lie donw, perhaps? Some footsteps can be heard, and someone appears behind Muramasa. A "click" is heard, and as the gun is loaded, a suited man points it at Muramasa's head. Suited Man: In the mafia, when you kill one of ours, there must always be counter-casualties, as a statement of power. You will be the price this crew has to pay for killing our assasin. A loud bang is heard, and a body falls on the ground. Muramasa's eyelids are wide open, as he sees Hermes a few meters away from him, having failed to dodge a bullet in order to shoot down the suited man first. Muramasa: Thanks... Muramasa finally loses his senses, and falls on the ground. The sniper of the crew feels quite worried, as he was already having problem facing all the gunmen in this war by himself... As a few mafioso gather around Muramasa, some grey particles start dancing around Muramasa, forming a dome shape. They suddenly get tough, develop bonds between them, and create a powerfull structure around the man, protecting him until he wakes up. Ray: That was amazing, Muramasa... I don't know if any of the others could have ever defeated that man... With Magnus missing and Marimo captured, somewhere, if you hadn't dealt with this guy... We probably would have been wiped out. Hermes dashes, and actually uses the amazingly tough dome that formed above Muramasa as shield. Hermes: HEY RAY, CAN THIS THING BREAK? Ray: If Magnus tried it, it might have broken. Hermes: Works well enough for me then. Go, dude. I'll stay here and protect Muramasa until he wakes up. Meanwhile, i'll continue sniping everyone away! As he says that, he spawns some glue on his finger, and loads one of his guns with it, points it at a man's gun, and shoots, blocking the seemingly powerfull gun from firing, and making it explode in the man's arms. Ray: Good work. As Ray turns to dust, heading towards his next opponents, we see two beasts fighting against one man with scratches all over his suit. Kylen: You will not intefrere with Ina-sama's fight! Both Sher and NWW, in their Lion and Wolf form respectively, charge at Kylen, the huge man that stood before them, aiming to bite off his arms. Kylen: TAKE THE MAFIA MORE SERIOUSLY!!! As the teeth of both beasts slide into the arms of the man, he clenches his fists really hard, making the muscles on his forearms really tough, and preventing the fangs from ripping it off. They both turn to their human forms, looking at their opponent. Sher: That's one tough bastard. Nww'': Do you think we can't take him? '''Sher: Naah. We've got this. Kylen interupts them by running towards the two fighters, raising his fist. Kylen: For well-known pirates, you really seem to know little about this world! IT IS A GOLDEN RULE TO NEVER GO AGAINST THE BOSS. Kylen swings his fist at the two, and they barely manage to dodge his strike. As the fist misses its target, the shadow that follows it spreads and tries launches itself at the two men. Having already fallen to this trick once, they both expect it, and dodge it by a hair's width. Sher: This guy... such a weird power. Nww: We need to attack together, and find a way past his defense. Sher: I can only think of one way for now... Sher turns into his hybrid form instantly, the one that looks like a Lion man... His man is slowly moving thanks to the wind, and as he reaches for his Sword, the Barbar, he howls. Nww follows the example of his nakama, and turns into his Wolf-man form, unsheathing his short sword as well... He howls, and his fangs can be seen shining, sharp as his blade. As he wintesses the change, Kylen starts moving his arms around, and the shadow beneath him moves in a totally different way. Kylen: I take it upon myself to not let you through. Face me and my "Shadowmaker". The two crewmates start walking towards their opponent, and around them, their presence is immense, at least ten times more intimidating than their forms in the Sher war... Both beast men show their true colours, ready to devour their enemy in the sake of their fight. We shall show you... The pride of the Espadas, mafioso. Category:Blog posts